A Peculiar Kink
by xxmonochromekissxx
Summary: Sebastian and Claude both share a peculiar kink and find their masters irresistible at times. Ciel and Alois find their butlers incredibly confusing. Pairings: implied sebaciel and claudealois. Mild sexual themes. (I actually have this kink myself, which a friend described as "the most adorable kink ever" )


It had been a long and stressful day for Ciel Phantomhive. In the morning he had two business meetings which were incredibly tedious, followed by an afternoon visit from Lizzie who was in her usual annoyingly excitable mood. Ciel had then spent the rest of the evening in his study trying his best to get through as much paperwork as possible. He had written so much that his wrist felt sore. On top of all that he had a headache from having to listen to Lizzie's whining and the various calamities his servants caused around him.

Ciel lay in the bath; his eyes closed as he let the relaxing warm water wash over him. The pain in his wrist started to fade away and his head no longer felt so heavy. He opened one eye and glanced over at Sebastian who was standing beside him.

"Are you done with your bath, young master? It's getting rather late" Sebastian said.

"Yes, I am. Fetch me a towel" Ciel replied as he stood up from the bath, water dripping down his naked body.

Sebastian walked over to him, placing a fresh towel around his shoulders. Ciel stepped out of the bath, the towel hanging over his sides but his pale stomach still exposed.

The butler's crimson eyes wandered down Ciel's body, gazing longingly at his milky white flesh for a moment. Without thinking he gently poked Ciel's stomach with his gloved fingers.

Ciel's eyes widened as he stared down at his butler curiously. "Sebastian?..." he mumbled, his voice full of confusion.

Sebastian looked up at him, a playful smirk on his lips as his fingers gently prodded the flesh around his belly button.

"What on earth are you doing?" Ciel asked.

"My apologies, young master. But seeing you exposed like this, I couldn't resist this time" Sebastian replied, the smirk still present on his lips.

Ciel's cheeks flushed bright pink, his eyes widening even more as he swatted the butler's hand away. "W-what is that supposed to mean?! Stop doing strange things you perverted fool!" Ciel gasped in surprise as he lightly slapped Sebastian's cheek.

"Once again, my apologies" Sebastian chuckled softly.

"It's fine" Ciel huffed as he wrapped the towel around himself, making sure his stomach was now covered. He walked into his bedroom, turning to give his butler a quizzical look as he sat on the edge of his bed.

"Sebastian...there's something I really must ask you" Ciel said as his butler kneeled down in front of him.

"And what might that be?" Sebastian asked, bringing over Ciel's nightshirt.

"Why would you desire to poke my stomach of all things?" Ciel asked.

"It's a peculiar kink of mine, young master" Sebastian replied. He glanced up at Ciel, smirking as he was met with a bewildered look.

"I know of one other that has it" Sebastian added.

"And who would that be?" Ciel asked, tilting his head to one side.

"That, young master... you don't need to know" Sebastian responded, chuckling softly.

"Tch...Suit yourself then! Damn fool!" Ciel huffed angrily as he climbed into bed, pulling the covers over him.

Meanwhile in the Trancy manor, Alois Trancy was also getting ready to go to bed. Although his day had not been anywhere near as stressful. It had actually been quite an uneventful and boring day, with Alois failing to gain any kind of reaction out of his demon butler no matter what he did.

Alois sat on the edge of his bed as he waited for Claude to undress him. He briefly considered doing up the buttons of his shirt again after his butler had already undone them. But then he remembered he had tried a similar thing before and earned no kind of reaction, so quickly dismissed the idea.

"Hurry up, Claude. I'm running out of patience" Alois huffed angrily, his icy blue eyes glaring at his butler.

"My apologies, your highness" Claude replied in his usual dull monotone as he unbuttoned his master's shirt.

As the shirt hung open Claude suddenly stopped, his golden eyes staring at Alois' stomach. He gently poked around his master's belly button with gloved fingers.

"What are you doing?" Alois asked as he raised an eyebrow at his butler's odd behaviour.

"Forgive me, your highness. But I just couldn't resist" Claude replied, his fingers still gently poking his master's stomach.

"What are you on about? Stop that..." Alois mumbled. He was unsure whether to be annoyed at the strange gesture or be grateful for some physical affection. Although when he had tried to seduce Claude in the past, his stomach being poked wasn't what he had in mind.

"Ah, it's so soft... splendidly pleasing to touch~" Claude added with a perverted grin. He finally pulled his hand away as he looked up at his master, his cheeks flushed pink and the perverted grin still present.

Alois pouted, his cheeks tinted pink as well. "Just finish undressing me already, you pervert" he muttered.

Once Claude has finished his night time duties, he leaned over his master's bed with a small smirk on his lips.

Alois looked up at him curiously from under the covers.

"I'm sorry if my strange behaviour confused you earlier, your highness. But I'm afraid it's a peculiar kink of mine" Claude said.

"I will never ever understand you Claude" Alois huffed from his laying position.

"Perhaps not. But I know of one other who would" Claude replied.

"Who?" Alois asked curiously.

"Unfortunately that is a secret, your highness" Claude smirked.

"Tch...Fine..." Alois huffed as he rolled on to his side, burying his head into the pillow.

 _Author's note: The idea for this one-shot came about because of a conversation with a close friend. We were discussing kinks and I told them an odd kink of mine. This kink of gently poking people's stomachs is apparently "the most adorable kink" they had ever heard. So I decided to write a one-shot in which Claude and Sebastian have this kink._

 _And if anyone's wondering...no really... I do genuinely have a kink like that._


End file.
